Drabbles
by SilverFireflies
Summary: IchiHitsu Drabbles. Non-sensical attempts at humour and weird situations. I'm having a great time with these, so feel free to give me prompts! I'll try my best to use them all. Reviews are very much welcomed!
1. Cat, Bunny

Disclaimer: Characters and everything recognisable are not mine. I just own the silly ideas that move this *wink*

Prompts: _Cat, Bunny._

_

* * *

_

"No."

"Why the hell not, Toshiro?"

"Because I don't want to, and it's Hitsugaya Taichou for you, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah; I know. You always go back to that when you dislike something I say."

Toshiro rised a white eyebrow. "Well, if you know that, why do you keep insisting on doing things I dislike?"

"What the hell, Toshiro? All I said it's that we should get a pet." Ichigo had been fighting over this for over an hour. He knew Toshiro didn't object to the idea of a pet itself, it was the pet he had chosen.

It had all started when he and Rukia had gone to a pet shop to get the latter a bunny for her birthday, since her love for all things Chappy was well-known. Then Rukia commented on how 'adorable' and 'cute' Toshiro would look holding one of the bunnies. Not that she would admit it ever again - not even under torture.

"I'll never accept a _bunny _Kurosaki, you have to be crazy to think I will."

"But they're so _fluffy_, and..._cute,_"

"Exactly."

Ichigo thought about this for a moment. "How about a cat, then?"


	2. GrimmUlqui, get out

Prompts: _GrimmUlqui, get out._

* * *

"Tell me again why we're at Hueco Mundo?"

"To train of course." Ichigo blinked - wasn't that obvious enough?

"I know that!! I'm asking why am _I_ here, since you can practice with anyone else, and they like you better."

"I missed you."

Ishida rolled his eyes and sighed when he saw Ichigo was unable to hide his grin. "Let's find some hollows to kill and leave."

"Spoilsport."

They walked for a bit, in direction to some of the ruins there. Suddenly, a muffled cry sounded at the distance, causing them to lock eyes and speed up to the place of the sound.

What recieved them there was nowhere _near_ what they expected to see.

"I didn't know Ulquiorra was that flexible-...Ugh, that looks painful," Ichigo quipped.

"Shut up you swine! Let's get out of here before they see us!"

"I've known you were here since you arrived," Ulquiorra's voice sounded a little breathless.

"You mean you knew we were heading this way and didn't stop what you were doing?!" Ishida couldn't believe it. _Wouldn't_ believe it. "You _wanted_ us to watch?"

"I'm going through a bit of an exhibitionist streak," was Grimmjow's muffled reply.

"Would you stop doing..._that_ while we're still here?!"

"Oh, come on Ishida, stop being such a prude...and stop staring." Ishida glared at the orange-haired boy. He could hear the smirk in the comment. And yes, there it was. He glared a bit more. "Let's just get out of here before they decide they want to do something _groupal_."

Ishida was half a mile away before he finished the sentence.


	3. Catnip, Childhood

Prompts: _Catnip, Childhood._

Author's Note: I just couldn't help myself when naming the cat *smirks*

* * *

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Feeding the cat"

"What are you giving him? That's too small for anything but a treat," Toshiro raised a white eyebrow.

"It _is_a treat, genius. It's called catnip," Ichigo informed. "Do you want to feed one to Yuki Hime?"

"You named our cat _Yuki Hime_?"

"Yeah, why? He _is_ white after all. And he has these very pretty blue eyes too!," said the orange haired man whilst petting the cat's head.

Seeing 'The Vein,' as he has started to call it, popping from Toshiro's forehead, Ichigo quickly placed a treat on his small hand to distract him. "Come on, he'll enjoy it."

Hesitantly, the white-haired boy gave the treat to the cat. After sniffing it for a second, the treat was promptly swallowed without as much as a second glance. When Yuki Hime started rolling on the floor and pawing the air, a white eyebrow raised.

"Kurosaki, why is he acting like that?"

"Side effect."

"For what? The treat? You make me feed our cat something that _drugged_ him? Why? You didn't had a childhood so you're making up for lost time?"

Before he was finished speaking though, Ichigo was leaving the room, laughter being the only indication of him ever being there.

Toshiro huffed, a hand on the hilt his zanpakuto, The Vein showing up in its complete glory. "Mark my words Kurosaki, you _will_ pay for this."

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated. Prompts even more so *smiles*


	4. Paperwork, seize the day

Prompts:_Paperwork, seize the day_

Special thanks to Burning-x-Innocence for reviewing and giving me one of the prompts for the next drabble *grins*

* * *

Matsumoto was having the time of her life. Ever since Ichigo had "distracted" her frosty little captain, her leash was a lot more loose. The cherry blonde smiled, a bit tipsy from her mid-day sake drinking, completely ignoring the paperwork mess she had in her taicho's office.

"Matsumoto, what is the meaning of this?"

"Toshiro, what's going on? Move over, I can't get through-," Ichigo stopped mid-sentence when he saw the condition on which the office was.

"Oh, Taicho! This really isn't what it looks like, I can explain!"

"You really can explain why it looks like a tornado went through my office?" The captain asked with a pointed look.

"Emm...Oh yeah, Taicho! What are you doing here today? Weren't you going out with Ichigo here today?"

"Don't change the subject, Matsumoto! I want to kno-"

"Yes, we are! We were just checking up on you, but you seem to be just peachy, so we'll be taking our leave. Have to seize the day and all that," said Ichigo whilst grabbing his teal eyed lover by the shoulders and forcibly removing him from the room.

"Rangiku-san...you _owe_ me for this."

The redhead gulped.


	5. Alone, Juicy Watermelon

Prompts: _Alone, Juicy Watermelon_

Author's Note: Burning-x-Innocence's prompt. I hope you like it, probably not what you had in mind, though *grin*

Disclaimer:Still not mine, but Kubo should take a page out of my book *wink*

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was happy. For the first time in a long time he was alone in his store, and he had a huge, juicy watermelon all for himself. Now, all he had to do was break it.

"Boss, we have visitors, do you want me to serve some-"

"Urahara-san! Sorry for intruding, I just wanted to know if you could...Oh! You have a watermelon? Well, let's open it then," Orihime said smiling, whilst taking a seat next to Urahara.

"Good, I'm in the mood for watermelon," said Ishida, entering the room followed by almost every friend Ichigo Kurosaki had in the real world.

The blond man was quickly losing his happiness. Eyes hidden under his hat, he opened his fan in a swift movement.

"Oh, this thing? It's my latest experiment!" He said with a small laugh, "inside there's this really potent narcotic that makes the consumer of it to fall heavily asleep and wake up in 8 hours after its consumption. I'm making it at a _special _request from Kurotsuchi-san."

He smiled gleefully at the drain of colour in the faces around him, and even more so at the sudden flow of excuses that could be heard a few seconds after.

After the room was emptied, he gave a content sigh. He should send a thank you card to Mayuri for being so uncanny.

Now, for that watermelon...

* * *

A/N: Reviews are still appreciated! And prompts too! Any prompt will do, even the weird ones *smirk* I like challenges...


	6. Valentine's, Amanattō

Prompts: Valentine's, Amanattō.

Author's Note: Okay, here's some fluff because I feel it was missing just a little bit around here, and a Valentine's one because as Burning-x-Innocence so kindly pointed out to me, almost no-one took on the challenge to make something for this couple on his setting. I hope you like it!  
Also, amanattō is a type of Japanese candy, and as it happens to be, it's Toshiro's favourite. (Thank you Bleach wiki!) Enjoy please!

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine!

* * *

"Toshiro, you here?"

A very loud sigh was heard.

"What is it, Ichigo? I have to do all of this paperwork before tomorrow or I'll never hear the end of it," Toshiro said. He was clearly stressed by the amount of work in front of him.

Ichigo needed to have a _talk _with Rangiku-san.

"Today's Valentine's day, Yuki Hime," Ichigo said with a grin.

"I know that, Ichigo. And don't call me that, you used it to name our cat."

"Are you really angry about that?"

All he got as a response was a withering glare.

That made him grin even wider. "Now, now Toshiro, is that the way to treat your boyfriend? Especially when he brought you a Valentine's gift?"

"A gift? You shouldn't have...I didn't get the chance to get you anything."

"It's okay, love. It's nothing fancy, I just brought you some Amanattō."

"That's..."

"I know."

"Thank you Ichigo," said the white haired boy, getting closer to his boyfriend. He circled his arms around Ichigo's waist, and softly kissed those waiting pliant lips. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day, Yuki Hime."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, they make me really happy and give me newly found enthusiasm to keep writing this!


	7. Pervert, Do not disturb

Promts: Pervert, Do not disturb.

Author's Notes/Warning:Okay people, this is it! The reason for that M up there (besides the GrimmUlqui prompt, but that was tame compared to this one). This is a longer Drabble, I'm not very pleased with this, I wanted more space to sex it up a bit! *grins cheekily* I hope you'll still like it; I tried my best to make this a sexy 'punishment.'

So, this contains M/M sex! if it's not your cup of tea, please refrain from reading it *wink* Don't go saying I didn't warn you! For the rest of you, please enjoy.

* * *

"...Pervert," Ichigo groaned stretching slightly, testing the soft silk strands around his wrists, trying to find a weak point.

There wasn't one. But with Toshiro that was hardly surprising at all.

"I told you you would pay, Kurosaki," Toshiro said with a smirk. "All you have to do is ask for it."

"I won't beg, Toshiro. It is not something I do," was the panting response.

The white haired boy shook his head in mock amusement while he positioned himself on top of his boyfriend, grinding their erections together.

"Fuck, Toshiro," Ichigo growled.

"It's not that hard, _Ichigo_," he purred. "You just need to add a 'me' in the middle of that sentence." Teal eyes goaded him to do it.

"I...won't," was the almost whimper, only held in by the small amount of pride still working on the orange-haired man.

"If that's what you want," the white-haired boy sighed, pulling out completely of his lover's lap and motioning himself to get his clothes.

"_Fine,_" Ichigo huffed. "Fuck me, Toshiro. Please fuck me, I need you."

An amused smirk graced the captain's face. He took his boyfriend's member in his small hand, lubricating it with slow, languid strokes, before slowly impaling himself in his cock.

"Ichigo," he breathed. "My Ichigo..."

"Oh God, Toshiro..."

The small captain groaned, letting gravity help him with his endeavour. Once sheathed, he slowly built a rhythm on which they were both comfortable with.

Movements becoming more irregular with each stroke, mouths spilt love promises and names were repeated as mantras over and over until completion.

*

Outside the 10th squad captain's office, a 'do not disturb' sign hanged limply from the door.

* * *

Reviews make the muse happy *smiles*


	8. Amusement Park, Candy Floss

Prompts: _Amusement Park, Candy Floss_

Author's note: This one's for MxR, who asked me a drabble with our sweet couple in an amusement park. I re-wrote it quite a few times, and this one is the one I disliked the less *grin* I hope you like it, darling! Thank you for taking the time to give me a prompt, I enjoyed the challenge very much.

* * *

"Why are we here, Kurosaki?"

"For you to relax, of course."

"Do I look relaxed to you? I _really_ didn't enjoy those rides."

"Is that so? I guess I must be imagining the way you clung to me for dear life…in _very_ inappropriate places, I might add."

A very light tinge covered Toshiro's cheeks.

"Its okay love, that's why we're here," the substitute shinigami said, while giving him a very sexy wink. "Would you like some candy floss?"

"What's candy floss?" Toshiro's scrunched up nose when he didn't know something was the cutest expression Ichigo had ever seen on anybody. Not that he'd ever tell his boyfriend. He didn't have a death wish.

Ichigo left his boyfriend for a second to purchase the treat. He came back with a fluffy pink cloud in a stick, and he offered it to Toshiro.

"It's pink."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious;" was the cheeky response.

"I'm not eating something pink," he said, eyes glaring. 

"Okay," the orange-haired man said, taking a piece with his hands and putting it in his mouth, to all effects ignoring his lover.

Teal eyes watched attentively. After Ichigo had eaten a fair bit of the treat, and was proceeding to add another piece in his mouth, the icy captain moved forward, capturing those oh-so-sweet lips with his.

Ichigo gasped surprised, before rapidly catching up with his boyfriend's agenda and deepening the kiss.

They parted after some minutes and a few muffled groans. "It's nice; it dissolves quickly in your mouth."

"Wasn't you that said that you wouldn't eat anything pink?"

"I didn't eat it, you did."

"Touché."


	9. Cosmopolitan, Cookies

Prompts: _Cosmopolitan, Cookies_

Author's note:I took inspiration in a friend's drabble on another fandom. I just had to write what came to my mind with this couple in a similar situation. Idea is owned by the lovely Bru.

* * *

Ichigo was lounging in the sofa at the 10thsquad's captain's office, reading a magazine, with plate full of cookies at his side being nibbled by their cat.

"You really should stop reading Matsumoto's magazines," the icy captain said not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Why? You have been on the receiving end of various sex tips listed on these Cosmopolitans, love," Ichigo answered raising an eyebrow.

"They almost never work. I _will _cancel the subscription if that's what it takes to get you to stop reading it."

"You won't be saying that after you read number 10," said the substitute shinigami, throwing said magazine to his boyfriend, who caught it with swift reflexes.

Toshiro scanned the article with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," he said, movements nonchalant as he left the magazine on his desk and stood up. "If _that_ works you can keep reading this thing."

Ichigo was wearing a full blown smile as they left the office.


	10. Halloween, Candy, Dress

Prompts: _Halloween, Candy, Dress._

Author's Note: Okay, this one was hard! Especially since Halloween's so far away from our current date *sigh* I tried to make it as believable as possible *grins* I do hope you like it!

I'm having a bit of trouble with the editing tools here, so hopefully you'll see the lines and everything else...please let me know if this isn't the case, I'll try my best to fix it!

****

"Rangiku-san, are you here...?"

Ichigo stood there, shocked. Inside the quarters of the Shinigami Women's Association, was a real-size doll of his boyfriend was sitting in the middle of the room. In a dress.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh, Ichigo! There you are! Do you like this? We made it especially for you," Rangiku said with a smile.

"For me? But this is for Toshiro!"

"This is the payment for my debt before. We'll make it possible for you to take Taichou 'Trick-or-Treating' for candy in Halloween." The smile on Matsumoto's face was almost able to rival that of the Cheshire cat. Or Gin's.

"B-but...but Halloween's a long way yet! Why are you doing all of this now?"

"Really Kurosaki-san, we're talking about the Hitsugaya-taichou here. Why are you even asking that?" Nanao-san said, lifting her eyes from the measurements she was making.

"You don't want this, Ichigo?" The cherry blonde asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No, I...!"

"Perfect! Because we made you a matching costume!" She said brightly.

While being measured, Ichigo wondered if he would live long enough to regret this later.

****

A/N: _Reviews and prompts keep the doctor away *winks*_


	11. Disney, Scar

Prompt: _Disney, Scar._

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for taking this long in updating. I don't know if you've seen the news, but there was this big earthquake in my country. I was actually writing this in the moment it happened. The light went out until now, and part of it was lost, so I re-wrote it. I hope you enjoy it. I know I need some fluffiness in my life right now *wink*

****

The hand on his shirt tightened considerably at the scene in front of them. Ichigo smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Its okay, Toshiro."

"How can it be okay? Scar killed Mufasa and left Simba an orphan," the white-haired boy was rarely this open with his emotions, and it always made the substitute shinigami to see his lover in a new light.

"It will be fine, Yuki-Hime. Let's finish watching, and later we'll go out for some ice-cream to feel better."

The only response for the orange-haired boy was the feeling of his love snuggling closer to him.

Grinning, he planned the rental of all the Disney classic's still to see.

****

Reviews make me happy *smile* Please leave some prompts as well! I'll try to update soon!


	12. Fan, Blanket

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I'm actually wondering if I should keep posting this.

Prompts: _Fan, Blanket._

Author's note: Can it be? Yes, I'm actually here again! *waves* A friend in another fandom gave me this idea, and I just _had_ to make it for Ichigo and Toshiro. Hope you like it!

A drop of sweat ran down Toshiro's cheek – he could not remember the last time he was this hot. Turning in his boyfriend's embrace, he slowly pulled away and moved towards the fan in Ichigo's room. After a few failed attempts he finally managed to turn it on.

"…What'd you get up for?" Came the sleep-addled voice of the taller man.

"You're like a heating blanket. I needed some air."

Ichigo gave a small "oh" and left some more space in the bed for the frosty captain. This was quickly closed by Toshiro as he cuddled up in his strawberry's arms again.

"I thought you were hot?"

"Yes, that's why I turned on the fan," the captain's voice dropped to a whisper. "'Cause you're one blanket I'm not giving up."


End file.
